


a fine point

by toxinspired



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxinspired/pseuds/toxinspired
Summary: The Thundermen muse on the nature of their relationship and their inevitable orbit around each other. The way they are drawn to one another like magnets, like gravity. The way none of them know how to define what the others mean to them.Not to put too fine a point on it, but pining.
Relationships: Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	a fine point

**Author's Note:**

> hello please take this i wrote it at like midnight last night because i couldnt stop thinking about tendermen. unedited.

Argo doesn't know when the Firbolg and Fitzroy started kissing him on the forehead to say good night, but he's not complaining. It's sweet. It's a nice way to end the day even if it is a constant reminder that he's the shortest of the three of them by far.

He doesn't mind that either, if he's being honest. It means he can steal Fitzroy's sweaters and be so comfortable. It means he can practically use the Firbolg's hoodie as a blanket. It's nice. Fitzroy's clothes always smell like laundry detergent and cologne whereas the Firbolg's smell like the forest after it rains.

Normally, he doesn't think so poetically but there's an exception to be made when it comes to his… colleagues. Coworkers? Friends.

* * *

Fitzroy knows he can be hard to please. He knows he has high standards. He doesn't know why the freshly picked apple on a pile of nicely shaped stones makes him so happy. He doesn't know why walking into their shared kitchen to Argo cooking breakfast makes him smile so much.

He likes it. It is everything he never got at Clyde Night's. It's hard for him to admit and even harder for him to accept but they care about him. Fitzroy wakes up to the smell of frying bacon and the low rumble of the Firbolg's voice and he doesn't know if he ever wants that to change.

It scares him a little bit. He doesn't want to leave his… dorm mates. Colleagues? Friends.

* * *

The Firbolg is aware that he is comfortable to sit on or lie with but he doesn't really know when he came to enjoy Argo and Fitzroy against him. Sometimes Argo will walk into their room and just collapse against him with a sigh and the Firbolg runs his fingers through Argo's hair and he feels content. Or Fitzroy will sit down next to him to study, citing something about warmth, and in the end, the Firbolg is placing a bookmark in his book as he tugs it out of the now sleeping Fitzroy's grasp.

It's so easy for him to be a solid presence of comfort. To be someone to lean against or a hand on the shoulder. He enjoys the way Argo sighs when he wraps his arms around his shoulders. He enjoys the feeling of Fitzroy's weight against his arm or chest when they sit together.

He doesn't know if he's allowed to enjoy it. But he won't look a gift pegasus in the mouth and will continue to cherish the time he has with his… team. Business partners? Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](toxinspired.tumblr.com) for possibly more tendermen content, who knows. please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
